


Home

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [74]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	

"So, Scully," Mulder begins only minutes into our drive home. "Where are you and your perfect husband and genetically perfect children gonna settle down?"

It's only been a matter of hours since we left the Peacock farm. The violent deaths of the sheriff, his wife, and the deputy are still fresh in my mind. So Mulder's light topic of conversation is a welcome distraction. "First of all, I never said I wanted either," I point out.

He nods, "Fair enough. But you'll want someone to carry on the Scully name." I frown at him, and he grins. "Sorry, I just assumed you'd make whom ever you marry to take your name."

Marriage had never been a solid possibility in my mind, and changing my name certainly hadn't. "It's a good name. I might just consider that."

He's quiet for a few minutes as he steers us towards DC. "You still haven't answered my question," he reminds me.

I've been patently good at avoiding such topics throughout our partnership. Aside from telling him a couple of years ago that I'd never really considered having children, my personal life has stayed mostly in the realm of my immediate family. I sigh, "Well, to get a husband, I suppose you have to go on dates first."

Mulder shakes his head, "Not necessarily. Arranged marriage. And they have mail-order brides, so I'm sure you could get a mail-order husband."

I roll my eyes. "Thanks for the suggestions. I might just stick to the old fashioned way though. If I'm ever so inclined."

"Good news is though, that men aren't required for having children!" He smiles at me before amending, "I mean, they are, of course. But you don't have to have one in your home, per se."

"I'm aware of the options on that front, thanks." No matter how much of a distraction I need from our case, listening to Mulder extol the virtues of sperm banks is not what I want.

"So what's it gonna be? A nice apartment somewhere? A house in the 'burbs with an immaculate lawn and flower garden? Trailer park? Or are you gonna be out in the middle of nowhere like me?"

I give it some serious thought before deciding to stall some more. "I don't garden, so if I choose that one, do I get to have some handsome young gardener come to my house once a week?"

"I don't mind gardening," he offers casually.

I look at him and deadpan, "I resubmit my last question."

"Ha, ha, Scully. Are you ever going to answer this question seriously?"

I shrug and stare out my window for a few minutes. "You know what I miss?" I finally offer.

"What?" I can practically hear him roll his eyes, thinking I'm still avoiding the question.

"I miss living in San Diego."

"Base housing?"

"No...I don't think so anyways." Base housing is something I'm not sure anyone ever misses. "It just seemed like a better environment there, you know? Maybe it had to do with the weather, I don't know. Just happier, more friendly. Always someone to talk to."

Mulder doesn't say anything, and I'm just starting to feel a little embarrassed for answering honestly, when he finally says, "There's a major difference in you living in DC and you living in San Diego, Scully."

"The weather?" I offer, both eyebrows up.

He chuckles, "Besides that. You lived with your family there. You miss living with a family." When I don't respond, he adds, "At least that's what it sounds like to me."

That thought had never actually occurred to me, and I feel a little stupid. I love my family, of course, but I'd been glad to leave the house all the same. To get away from the teasing from my brothers, my father making me feel like a child sometimes, my sister's mood swings, my mother's hovering. I hadn't taken the time to think about the fact that if I had my own family, the dynamics would change. I'd be the mother; the one doing the hovering. It's a lot to take in, and all at once I feel tired and a little nauseous at the thought. I decide to shift the conversation to Mulder. "So when are you gonna buy your big house out in the middle of nowhere and settle down?"

"Probably never," he answers immediately. My chin drops to my chest with a sigh of frustration, and he laughs. "You're surprised by that?"

"You're the one who started all this talk of settling down," I say, exasperated.

"Look, Scully...as the person who spends more time with me than anyone else in the world, can you think of anyone who'd want to be married to me?"

I hold my breath, wide-eyed, and refuse to look at him.

"Exactly. And I don't think anyone in their right mind would put me in charge of a child. So unless I'm gonna hole up in some big empty house and   
become a recluse, or something, I'll just stay in my apartment."

I nod, realizing I should have known his answer all along. Still, I prod, "Doesn't your mother have a house in the middle of nowhere?"

He shifts uncomfortably, and I instantly regret the question. "She's got a couple of houses, actually." Nodding, I return my gaze out my window. I'm surprised when he continues, "We just put the one in Quonochontaug--the one she had her stroke in--up for sale. She's staying in the one on the Vineyard with a nurse right now. I want her to sell that one too, and maybe get an apartment near me."

"You think she'll do that?" I turn back to him. I know he hasn't had time to visit his mother often since she woke up from her coma, and I know he feels guilty about that.

Mulder shakes his head. "Probably not. She's talking about getting a place in Raleigh. That's where she grew up."

He doesn't talk of his mother often, so I just wait to see if he'll continue. When he doesn't, I allow, "Maybe you can change her mind."

He gives me a weak smile, thankful, but not hopeful. And the subject is closed.


End file.
